gabi_malloryfandomcom-20200215-history
She's a Ghost/Transcript
up with Rosemary sleeping until her coffin themed alarm clock wakes her up * Rosemary: hi mom bye mom. * Mrs. Morde: bye Rosemary have fun at school. * Harley: oh come on mom. I'm just excited because today is her first day. * Rosemary: hey guys ghost hippie named Ancho and his dog stares at her * Ancho: yo Rosie. * Rosemary: oh my god I'm late, come on come on later at the high school Hi, girls. ** Penny: Hi, Rose. ** Rosemary: today is my first day of school so did i wanna tutor you ? ** Penny: I don't know, Rose. Is this going to be as totally cool as last time, when your dad passed out funeral outfits? girls laugh ** Lucy: Remember the time we wear funeral dresses? hand rises from the ground cause the children to scream Please. ** Lucy: Remember the ballet recital? dances as a baby. ** Penny: I can't wait to find out that everyone knows how corpse-like you are. girls laugh as Rosemary do a face-palm ** Rosemary: reason for being normal One: I've always wanted to be like other girls. Two: everyone thinks I'm weird? ** Mrs. Morde: Yes! Rosemary! Yes go! perform a seance. (Rosemary gets excited) ** Mrs. Morde: But you have to take a nap. (Rosemary's excitement fades) :* Rosemary: now open the portal with a scythe [Rosemary opens the portal to the demon world. The portal to the demon world opens and is glowing red, ''her blood and flesh are sucked into the demon world), leaving but a disturbingly smiling skeleton, which taking by a tentacle, the portal closes, the portal opens that Rosemary becomes a ghost.]Where am i? uh oh. [''The camera pans down to see skeletal cats fighting, a mountain side that is covered with spikes and flaming holes, a zombie chihuahua kills people, a giant scorpion, bones, a television, giant bony fingers sticking out from some rocks, more skeletal cats, a purple claw sticks out from behind a rock, red demon-like hands reach out from rocks covered in eyes, giant earwigs, a skull of a demon, demon cats and dogs, and skeletons walking in a town.] : ['''Cut to': 103 avenue. A girl and a boy wearing school uniforms and looking at Rosemary. She has highlighted red brown hair held up in a headband.]'' :* Gabi: Good afternoon, mortal welcome to the demon world laughs Name? :* Rosemary: Uh, Rosemary. :* Gabi: I'm Gabi and this is my friend Tony, we're move to the demon world with our parents. :* Rosemary: so how do i live sighs. :* Gabi: Tony you have to take care of Rosemary. :* Tony: What's with the hair? :* Gabi: I'm an human with high-lighted red brown hair, all right? Now let's drop the subject. :* Tony: Cool, an human! does humans and demons like together? looks out the window. A demon cat is burning the buildings. ['Scene': Rosemary's new room. a lifeless baby lies on a crib. Gabi puts Rosemary into a baby's body. Tony biting his nails.]103 avenue Gabi tears off a printout and reads it while Rosemary starts to get dressed. '' :* '''Gabi': Interesting. You have a living neighbor whose brain gets eaten by a zombie. avenue. Rosemary is now fully dressed. :* Tony: That's great! What's the guy's name? :* Gabi: Jorge Guillermo Rodriguez.avenue. A hover-car flies over a line of traffic on the road and a police car chases it. Rosemary walks around a corner and sees a line of people outside a small grey booth. :* Rosemary: i got a bad feeling about this. naive zombie joins the audition behind her Wow! A real live zombie! :* Jorge: Aah! ghost baby. :* looking at a zombie and smiling. :* Tony: hi zombie I'm Tony Luciotti. :* Jorge: I'm Jorge.steps into the booth, overlooking the sign on the side that says "Zombie Booth".['Cut to': Zombie Booth. Rosemary starts crawling and nothing happens. The zombie steps in behind her.] :* Jorge: Listen up, ghost baby, If anything might happen to you while Gabi was gone, SHE KILLS US! don't you remember what happened last time someone let Gabi down!starts Gabi getting angry with Tony :* Tony: Is Rosemary becomes a ghost? :* Gabi: Yes. Tony, Rosemary died[ flashback ends] puts a coin in Rosemary's head then pulls it out her brain and screams. A pleasant woman's voice speaks. :* Booth Voice: Please select mode of death: "Quick and Painless" or "Slow and Horrible". :* Tony: Yeah, I'd like to place a collect call. :* Booth Voice: You have selected: "Slow and Horrible". :* Jorge: in your face! happily screams. Booth. The zombie is getting impatient. :* Jorge: C'mon, c'mon! make her laugh already! holds out his hand. :* Tony: Help! What's happening? sharp objects move forward. Tony pushes Jorge to the side of the booth. The sharp things stab and twist at the air and finally return to behind the hatch. :* Booth Voice: You are now dead. Thank you for using Stop-N-Drop, America's favourite zombie booth.['''Cut to': New New York City Street. Tony runs out, baby talk to Rosemary.]'' :* Jorge: great job Smarty pants now your brain is larger than mine.!['''Scene': 130 avenue.Gabi decorate the baby room turns out is black and gothic stuff causes the baby to cry] [Scene: Demonic Diner. Tony, Rosemary and Jorge sit at the bar. Rosemary drinks a bottle.]'' :* Tony: Why would a zombie need to scare the life out of people? :* Jorge: I was scared of Penny because of her hostile attitude. :* Tony: Oh, no, it's Gabriela Martinez! crouches down behind Jorge. Don't look! Don't look! :* Gabi: Let me tell you something undead neighbor, we take care of Rosemary or else.of Innocents baby cemetery :* Jorge: No way jorge. first, I'm afraid of Penny then, my brain gets eaten by a zombie and i died. :* Tony: aww come on but you got a brain in your head. :* Penny: way to go zombie now Gabi is winning a beauty pageant.starts Penny gets a pageant crown and flowers and Gabi is winning the competition, flashback ends :* Gabi: I don't understand. you better not eat brains, Wait a minute! I think you gave me the answer to all your problems! into Jorge's ear cuts to Penny's house where Penny slips into her bunny slippers and walks to the mirror. When she picks up her powder, it floats by itself and applies itself onto Penny. Green fog begins to appear and a voice is heard in the fog :** Mrs. Brewster: Penny! Penny! :** Penny: What's going on? :** Mrs. Brewster: Why haven't you called me? :** Penny: Mother? :** Mrs. Brewster: Why haven't you called your mother? :** Penny: screams Uh, Pen Pen loves her mama. :** Mrs. Brewster: Why don't you call me then? Why don't you call me? Why don't you call me? face melts turning into a clarinet that plays music. The clarinet goes into one of Penny's ears and out the other, literally :** Jorge: the clarinet I heard you don't believe in ghosts :** Penny: Ghosts? :*** Jorge: Hello Penny I'm Jorge Guillermo Rodriguez! Penny against the wall :*** Penny: There's no such thing as ghosts. No such thing. :*** Jorge: No such thing as ghosts? No such thing as ghosts?! You don't believe in ghosts?! turns into liquid. Another ghost pops up and eats Penny sending her into a light that spits her back into her house. A baby Rosemary is sitting there breathing in and out really hard :*** Penny: Rosemary? say mama and kill Penny with a mallet :*** Jorge: now that's scary! :*** Penny: No! No! That's impossible! out of her house Ghosts! Ghosts! :*** Rosemary: out of the closet Jorge, it worked! You got your scare back! :*** Jorge: And my confidence, too. Now I feel like I can scare the living heck out of anybody! All thanks to you, Rosie. :*** Rosemary: Yay. Category:Transcripts